


Attack on Titan one-shots

by Demonic_Wave64



Series: X Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, More specific tags in chapter, mostly from tumblr requests, one shots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Wave64/pseuds/Demonic_Wave64
Summary: One-Shots I've written for Attack on Titan, all warnings are listed on the chapter if anyMost came from Tumblr asks, if you have a request go ahead and send one there! Or you can check out my other stuff I don't have here!https://agreatescape89.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Furlan Church/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Isabel Magnolia/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena/Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Series: X Reader One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213973
Kudos: 14





	1. SNK Reader x Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Annie and Mikasa fall for Y/N, unknowing they're already dating Sasha. The two soldiers fight for Y/Ns love, who will Y/N choose?
> 
> gender neutral reader,

Mikasa and Annie weren't ever the best of friends, but their first quarrel was in the first few months of cadet training. I don't think most would guess these stoic soldiers' first epic battle was over a common love interest. 

Y/N joined the cadets after seeing how many lives were ruined and torn apart and wanted to help in any way they could, so they figured why not go into the survey corps. On orientation day, they were all lined up in rows while the instructor, Shadis, gave his less than heartwarming speech. 

When it was all over, Y/N went to introduce themself to the other cadets. They first saw a group of three and thought, why not meet them? The shortest one of the trio had medium long hair and softest, ocean eyes you could ever imagine. The other boy was a bit taller with brown, short hair and rebellious green eyes, he stood himself in a confident manner and was the first one to talk when Y/N approached. “Hey” The brown haired spoke. “Hello.” The shorter one shyly followed. “Hi i’m Y/N!” They then noticed the third person of the group, who was previously turned to face the taller boy who’d now Identified himself as Eren. She was tall, about the same height as Eren. She had long midnight hair, grey eyes like a wolf. The look she gave Y/N was confusing; Her mid-face seemed tinted pink, but her eyes glared at them both like they were a God, and like they were a bag of dogshit left on the sidewalk. The four chatted and introduced themselves for a while but the Girl, named Mikasa, didn’t speak once as far as Y/N could recall.

Day one of training began, Y/N and Mikasa met up for breakfast and they’d met Eren and Armin. Y/N saw Sasha and called her over, when she got close Y/N immediately got up and gave her a big hug and introduced her to the trio. Y/N never specified Sasha was their girlfriend, which will later prove to be a big mistake

A few hours later, everyone was paired up to practice hand to hand combat. Y/N got paired with a short, blonde girl named Annie. She looked very strong, but lucky for Y/N, Annie thought they were cute. Though she's not the type of person to feel like that, she figured it was normal to feel like that once so she might as well enjoy it a little bit. “Hi, i’m not really sure how to do this” They admitted when Annie walked up to them. “That's ok, i'll teach you.” She said less than enthusiastically. Y/N surprisingly understood the directions Annie was giving them, though she seemed pissed to have to interact with another human being. Y/N practiced what they’d just been taught, subsequently leaving Annie flat on her ass. “Oh my Goddesses! Annie are you ok? I'm so sorry, are you ok Annie?” They ran to her side to check her, thankfully she was ok (it wasn’t much of an attack anyway) but Annie was flustered, her cheeks painted red. Woah this persons hot, and so nice, nobody had ever knocked her right down and worriedly made sure she was ok. “Yeah I’m fine, uh, good job..” She replied not fully knowing how to respond. After that, Annie tried to be paired up with Y/N as much as possible

Mikasa and Annie were both luckstrucken by the Y/H(eight), H/C cadet. They had to have them, though they did not know each other even existed then, they were going to learn soon enough. 

  
  


Mikasa was the first to move in; Within the first week of training Mikasa was simping and offered to do all of Y/Ns chores, they declined the offer because they didn't want Mika to do that much for them, but She'd managed to convince them to at least help. Annie was the first to notice the other. She'd seen Mikasa spending so much time together, Y/N was hers.. She’d need to step up her game! At the next partnered training session Annie made sure to team up with Y/N. She asked to train them privately everyday because she thinks they have potential. They excitedly accepted and spent every afternoon together. 

Mikasa hated that they spent more time with Annie than her. She had to find a way to win them over. Mikasa tried to take Y/Ns time away from Annie, being more caregiving than ever. It turned to Y/N alternating evenings, one day with Annie, the next with Mika, neither of them were satisfied with this. Each day they’d try to step each other up, either by trying to win their heart or impressing them and Y/N was oblivious to it all. Sasha was too though I bet any normal partner would be suspicious as hell but somehow these two were completely unaware of the rivalry that developed.

Finally one night, Y/N, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, and Connie were all conversing together, eating dinner. “So, Y/N, what’s up with you and Mikasa and Annie?” Reiner questioned. “Huh? Nothing, we're just friends.” Y/N laughed confused. “It’s pretty obvious, neither of them treat anyone else so nice, what’s so special about you?!” Connie joked. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about, if they had feelings for me I’d think I’d know, plus they know I’m with Sasha anyway who doesn't!” “most people actually, you two don’t really act like a couple.” Bertolt Chimed in. “That doesn’t mean we don’t love each other like any normal couple.” Sasha added cuddling into Y/N.

Suddenly there was loud ruckus in the dining hall. The group quickly joined the cadets who seemed to be surrounding something, whatever it was had to be interesting. The excited event that pumped up the entire cadet corps was 2 of the strongest soldiers fighting fist to fist. The dark glares they gave each other sent shivers down Y/N’s back, this wasn’t good. They both waited and watched each other, calculating their movements. As they stepped towards each other, both with their fists up and ready, Y/N stepped in. “Stop! What are you two fighting about! Please don’t do this!” They pleaded. The girls stopped and looked at them with shocked faces. “Y/N, I love you, we both do, you need to pick one of us.” Annie said, her blue eyes desperate for Y/Ns love, Mikasa watching them with a similar look in her eyes. Whispers among the crowd grew louder, and a few cheers and woo’s as well. “I’m sorry you guys…” “Y/N I would treat you way better than she would, I would actually take care of you rather than beat the shit out of you.” Mikasa impulsively said, strangely, it wasn't like her to do that but she couldn't stop herself. “Mika, I-” “Y/N I would never hurt you, I can take you far, I can take you places you could never imagine, please, be with me..” Annie cried. She had thoughts of the future, anxiety started to overwhelm her. “Um I'm sorry you two but they’re with me.” Sasha finally chimed in. An awkward silence filled the room. After a few, long, almost unbearable seconds, Annie ran out of the building to get some fresh air. Mikasa stayed silent. Eventually Reiner stepped in being the social dad that he is, “Ok guys, it’s over, it’s nobody's business just leave them be alright, they got a lot to work out here.” 

And that they did. It took a while but eventually Annie and Mikasa got over their heartbreak and stayed close friends with Y/N, all the way to the end.


	2. Eren, Armin, Mikasa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin fall hard for Y/N, but they already have their heart set on someone else
> 
> requested by anon on tumblr  
> https://agreatescape89.tumblr.com/
> 
> Gender Neutral reader

Today was the beginning of the 104th training corps. Y/N stood in formation listening to what the terrifying, elder instructor had to say. Though his words were not necessarily encouraging, they had all the motivation they needed to be a part of the military. Next to Y/N was a tall raven haired girl who stood stoically. “Hi”, they said shyly, hoping to make new friends before their training days actually began. The raven haired girl slightly looked at them with a blank expression and only nodded in response. “He seems like a hard ass, doesn't he?” This time the girl didn’t even look at Y/N. Feeling they may have said something wrong, they tried to save it. “I’m Y/N by the way, what’s your name?” “Mikasa'', she finally responded, in a deep but soft voice. “Which regiment are you looking to join? I’m going into the survey corps.” They said a bit excitedly, happy to be making a breakthrough with this girl. “Me too.” Mikasa replied with a little above monotone voice. “HEY!” A shout came from the wrinkled, frankly terrifying man. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU CAME HERE TO SOCIALIZE YOU CAME TO THE WRONG DAMN PLACE” He yelled right in front of their faces. “We’re sorry Sir, it won't happen again.” Mikasa calmly said. Y/N was terrified, plus everyone was looking at them. “Maybe if you weren't yelling so much we’d listen better..” They said without thinking. Everyone's jaw dropped, they're dead the surrounding cadets thought in unison, whispers began to surround them. Shadis stared them dead in the eyes ``”what did you just say to me, you think I should stop yelling? Well, have I got some news for you…” He then proceeded to yell straight in their face as loud as they could going on a rant Y/N only found intellilable, but they stood there straight as a log not scared anymore but only visibly pissed off. “ARE YOU GONNA STOP TALKING, CADET, OR ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE.” He yelled after a few minutes of stressing his lung capacity. Though it was so tempting for Y/N to leave right there, they stayed because they had a mission, a fate, to stop the war. “Ill stop sir” Y/N said darkly but boldly. Shadis made a sound and returned to his orientation speech. Mikasa was kinda impressed at what she just witnessed, very impressed. She felt something warm build up in her heart that only increased when she looked at Y/N. But she had to ignore that for now, she didn't want Shadis to yell at her.

The following days, Mikasa couldn’t get Y/N out of her mind. She hoped she’d see her again, in fact, she was sure of it.

They were alone their first day, it didn't take long to make friends though. Y/N was reading a book about animals, ones that didn't exist anymore, I suppose that would be an intriguing thing for anybody to notice, but it was especially for the blonde male that had walked over to Introduce himself. He’d had that book before, but he didn't know anyone else was interested in that stuff, let alone have another copy of a taboo book. He couldn't stop himself from striking up a conversation, to him it was almost like love at first sight. Y/N invited him to sit down and they went through the book together, discussing all of it’s interesting contents. At some point, Armin noticed that whenever he had looked over at Y/N, his face would warm and his heart would feel intensely in a way he couldn’t describe or realize. Soon the dinner bell rang and Armin invited them to sit with him and his friends.

When the two reached their table, Y/N was surprised to see a familiar face. “Oh hey Mikasa!” The girl’s cheeks felt so hot, and her heart burned with excitement, though her face showed none of it, especially with her scarf covering a portion of her face. “Hey Y/N, Hi Armin,” She responded quietly. Armin introduced everyone and they all sat and talked for a while. The other one of Armin’s friends was a brown haired boy named Eren, he was kinda crazy. He talked about his goal in the survey corps, to eradicate all the titans. Y/N respected that, that’s partially why they were here. It didn't take them long to become friends.

Everyday they’d meet and hang out with each other. They had fun, even though training was hard when the four of them were together it was peaceful. That was, until they met Jean Kirschtein. It all started when Y/N accidentally bumped into him in the dining hall, knocking his tray and everything on right on the muddy floor. “What’s your fucking problem.” The tall, long faced man said. “Jean calm down they didn’t mean it, we can just share my food.” A black haired, freckled boy beside him tried to stop the storm before the rain. “Don’t talk to them like that, it’s not their fault don’t be so rude!” Eren said before Jean even thought to leave the situation alone, and he definitely wasn't now. “Eren it’s fine, here Jean just take my tray, I’m so sorry” Y/N also trying to defuse the situation. “I don’t want your trash food or your apology you stupid bi-” Y/N’s fist collided with his nose before he could finish. The force was enough to knock him right on his behind. They left the building to get fresh air before he had the chance to hit them back, they didn’t really like fighting much, especially another cadet. But he had it coming running his mouth, Y/N felt bad but couldn’t hold themself back.

Eren followed Y/N outside because he didn’t really want to wait for Jean to get back up either. He also really wanted to see them after that. “That was badass.” Eren said before anything else. “Are you ok by the way?” “I’m fine, and thank you it was very badass.” They laughed lightly and grinned. Eren was impressed, and nearly enchanted, at what he’d witnessed. He felt the intense urge to kiss Y/N right then and there. He kept his emotions a secret for now, but he couldn't stop thinking about them and what it would be like to be with them. 

A few nights later, Armin asked Eren if he could ask him for advice. They sat down on Armins bed with mannerisms similar to school girls. “I really like Y/N and I’ve never dated anyone before so I really don’t know how to go about this..” Armin confided. “Armin, I don’t know what to say.. Other than, I’m getting them first.” Eren said confidently knowing Y/N would choose him over Armin. “Huh? Wait do you like Y/N too?” Armin felt like Eren was just trying to steal something he loved away from him just because it was something he loved. He cared about Y/N a lot and felt the strongest connection he’d ever felt. “A lot, I fell for them a few days ago and I couldn’t get them out of my head, Armin I’m sorry but they’re mine..” “They aren’t yours or mine, don’t talk like that Eren it’s creepy. Besides they need to pick one of us, and I’m almost certain they’ll be picking me.” Armin said, with a glow in his eyes that Eren couldn’t quite place but he was sure it was similar to his own. “What makes you think that? I’m the one they want, we are so alike, we have the same goals, we’re perfect, they're perfect.” Eren said dreamily. “What? You don’t even know them. Y/N and I actually bonded, did you know they like books, AND have the same books I used to. If anyone’s perfect for them it’s me.” Armin defended. “Say’s the guy who came to me for advice on how to win them over. I’m sorry Armin, but I can’t let them go.” “Eren you sound so weird when you talk like that.. And I really don’t care. If it’s just between me and you, I’m definitely going to win their heart first. They do clearly like brains better anyways.” “Are you kidding me Armin!? Y/N clearly likes strength better.”

And so the challenge began, whoever one Y/Ns heart wins. Little do they know however, someone else was playing too, someone who had also fallen for Y/N…

The friendly competition between Eren and Armin continued for a week. Eren would try to show off how strong he was, picking fights with Jean just so you could see him kick horsefaces ass. But he spent too much time looking to see if you were watching that he got hit a few times. Armin’s approach however, consisted of him bringing Y/N flowers and telling them about the species, inviting them on walks near the forest, finding a beautiful scenery to read together by.

During all this Y/N was sort of oblivious to the boys attempts to woo them, mostly because they were concerned with the love of someone else. They had a massive crush on Mikasa Ackerman, and little to their knowledge, Mikasa liked Y/N too. One day, Mika and Y/N were having a deep discussion in her bed, and their feelings for each other slipped out. It didn’t take long for them both to lean forwards and kiss. 

The next day, Mikasa and Y/N walked to lunch together, since they had spent the night in each other's arms. They held hands tightly, hearts beating with an intense heat powerful enough for neither of them to notice the expressions on both Armin and Eren's faces. All their efforts to make the person of their dreams fall for them were nothing compared to Mikasa, that’s how they thought Y/N felt and they weren't wrong.


End file.
